Too Close
by golferbabe
Summary: "There are no lines!" True. There are no lines in Peddie, just back and forth brutal honestly. But brutal honesty can also mean saying you care. e Sometimes that's a little too much, a little too deep, a little too close. Sometimes, you have to back out. Hopefully the other cares enough to get you back. (One Shot Day 2014)


"Read between the lines!' She yelled.

"What lines?" He yell, without an answer, as his girlfriend-well, ex- stormed off.

He turned, bewildered, and shouted "There are no lines!"

* * *

><p><span>Patricia's POV<span>

*early that morning*

"Hey, Yacker."

"Hi, you creep" I replied to my food-crazy boyfriend, currently eating a hoagie at three in the morning.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"Water." I shrugged, heading to the kitchen, assuming he just got hungry like always.

Heading out of the common room with my water, Eddie grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the couch. Rolling my eyes, I moved my feet so I didn't trip and sat on the couch next to him.

"What?" I asked. Eddie pushed the hair blocking my face away, and asked,

"Did you ever fall asleep?" Scoffing, I stood and walked back toward my room. _No, I did not fall asleep, Edison_

* * *

><p>*later that morning*<p>

I spent a few extra minutes in the bathroom today, fixing my makeup, making sure the bags under my eyes were covered as well as can be. I didn't want anyone asking if I "ever fell asleep." Walking downstairs, I heard Trudy call

"Patricia, grab an apple! You're going to be late if you stop for breakfast. Go, go!" I held in any sarcastic remark, but honestly, she should know I don't care if I'm late. I strolled outside, greeted by Eddie, muffin in hand, leaning against the brick house.

"Here ya go, Yacker." Grabbing the muffin, I started walking toward the school.

"Hey, wait up!" The slime ball whined, jogging over to me.

"You never answered my question. Did you ever fall asleep?"Scoffing, because that seems to be the only reply I can think of, I walked faster, to my locker, and to my first class.

* * *

><p>"Yacker. Yacker! Patricia!" Eddie called from behind me. I turned, glaring.<p>

"_What?"_ I sneered.

"Geez. Why won't you answer my question?"

"Why do you keep asking?" I snapped.

"Because I care, Patricia!" Without showing my surprise(that someone _cared_ reall, actually _cared_), I yelled,

"Read between the lines!"

"What lines?" Weasel asked. Walking away from him, I heard him yell to me,

"There are no lines!". And he was right. I made an excuse to run from him. Run from the one person who cared. Yeah, there have been Trudy, and Joy, and Piper, but they were nice to practically everyone. But with Eddie, I heard and saw the downright concern in his face and his voice and I couldn't handle that. So I left, went back to Anubis House, and didn't come out for the weekend. And on Monday, I rushed to school, avoiding Eddie and pretending I didn't see the pained look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Patricia, stop avoiding me! Please." I turned on the stairs, facing him, and slowly walked down.<p>

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked softly.

"You care too much."

"Yacker, there is no such thing as too much caring."

"It's just... scary." I replied, embarrassed.

"Yacker, you were the girl that led a bunch of people to go cliff-diving in seventh grade, right? You take risks; chances. People fear you because you don't fear them. Love is a risk, Patricia. A big one. But you love risks, that's who you are. So work with me. I'm taking you on a date to a restaurant. You will get fancy, I will pay, we'll have fun, and stay strong in this relationship, ok?"

"Alright." Smiling, he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my lips, and took me into the common room where we curled up into each other, watching telly, and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Which way is right, which way is wrong<em>  
><em>How do I say that I need to move on?<em>  
><em>You know we're heading separate ways<em>

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
><em>There is nothing I can really say<em>  
><em>I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more<em>  
><em>Got to be true to myself<em>  
><em>And it feels like I am just too close to love you<em>  
><em>So I'll be on my way<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That was a thing I finished at 11:35 PM. Yay me.<strong>

**SO, I'd like to say thank you to JaylaHeart, who told me about (and started) One Shot Day 2013, and also JesIsTheBest for starting One Shot Day 2014!**

**Tumblr- _lets-go-have-fun-plz_**

**Wattpad- _golferbabe_**


End file.
